<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there in the past, here in the present, will be there in the future by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858722">there in the past, here in the present, will be there in the future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>I-LAND (Korea TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, features the other I-Land boys, idk what prompted this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>K’s debuting and it’s not with Seon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyuk | Seon/K (I-LAND)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there in the past, here in the present, will be there in the future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The end of I-Land couldn’t have come sooner. K was tired, just as everyone else was. There were only 9 of them now, a stark drop from the original 23 the show had started with. Maybe the emptiness attributed to their moods, but everyone could feel the impatience and nervousness settling over them. Debut night was coming up. It was make it or break it at this point. The announcement was a welcome distraction. The 9 of them looked up in confusion, before seeing their friends come through the giant, ridiculous, egg-shaped door. They all took off, rushing out of the practice room to the 13 others who had already left the show. Niki launched himself into Nicholas, the two who were inseparable during the first half finally reuniting. K lifted Taki up, laughing. It had been a while since he last saw his other Japanese trainee. “Heya,” he whispered to the boy. “How’ve you been?” Taki just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” Heeseung shouted, leaping at Seon. “I missed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heeseung!” Seon chuckled. “It’s been a while. How you’ve been?” The two hugged for a while, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been fine.” Heeseung smiled. “Bit tired, but fine.” He left, and leapt on Geonu, hugging his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seon turned to K, waving and smiling. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” K brought the younger into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hows I-Land been treating you?” Seon grinned. “You know we’ve all been keeping up with the show right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been treating me fine.” K patted his friends shoulder. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been okay. You know, back to the ever regular schedule. Training.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four years.” K felt his smile drop a bit, thinking about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four years.” Seon nodded, his grin becoming bitter. He shook his head. “It’s alright. This is about you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still...” K was about to protest, before another announcement interrupted their reunion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Landers, you will be practicing the song, Into the I-Land, with the other 14 trainees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The building once again erupted into a bunch of screaming and shouting, this time solely from the I-Landers, as they rushed to once again hug their friends. K just stood still, surprised. Seon laughed and hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of us?” K asked. “All 22?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well technically not all since Yoonwon,” Seon said. “But yes, 22 of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all did,” Nicholas interrupted, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’ll be like the first time?” Niki tilted his head. “With all 4 of us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.” Nicholas shrugged. “Come on buddy, lets go talk to Hanbin.” He dragged Niki away to meet with their other ‘Jopping’ teammate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets get practicing, everyone!” Heeseung clapped his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Debut night came faster then K anticipated. Everything felt like a blur. Practicing for Into the I-Land, I&amp;credible, and Calling, time just passed too fast. Before he knew it, it was debut night. And K listened and waited, desperately hoping his name would be among the seven that were called. It was all a blur until it was him, Sunoo, and Daniel standing on the podiums, knowing only one of them was going to be chosen. K could feel his stomach sinking - Sunoo’s name still hadn’t been called if he was here standing with them, so that could only mean…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Sunoo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course. K fought down the rising bitterness in his chest, hugging and congratulating Sunoo. The realization didn’t fully sink in until it was Seon wrapping his arms around him, congratulating him. “You did well,” he whispered, patting K on the back. K said nothing, and just wrapped the younger in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>K could say everything went back to normal after the show. He and the others went back to their regular old training schedule, while the youngers ones also went back to school. However, things wouldn’t be the same, ever so obvious by the stares and whispers he got, from both the staff and people on the street. Whenever he asked Seon, who was typically by his side since both had graduated high shool years ago, the younger just laughed and said it was probably natural since he had placed pretty high in a survival show some of the public watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>K felt something was up in October. From the way staff whispered every time he turned the corner to the way he was suddenly being grouped up with Taki, Nicholas, Euijoo, and Kyungmin, to the way producers were suddenly dropping in seemingly everyday. He wasn’t ungrateful, it was nice to be able to spend time with all of them, but he was getting suspicious. From the way Seon’s smile became a lot more strained to the way the other undebuted I-Land contestants suddenly wanted to spend a lot more time with them. Really, it shouldn’t have been such a big surprise when K was announced to debut with Nicholas, Kyungmin, Euijoo, and Taki. The catch? The group was supposed to be in Japan. Or at least spend a lot of time in it, considering it was BigHit Japan. And through all the smiles and cheers of the staff and trainees around them, K found Seon, leaning on the wall, clapping, wearing a bittersweet smile on his face. He spotted Daniel, a few feet away, looking a mix of happy, sad, and angry. Slowly, K caught the gazes of all the I-Land boys, each wearing a mixture of happiness and sadness on their faces. And why wouldn’t they? They had been through a lot together, the show, and even before, when they had just started training. Even the newly debuted Enhypen members were there, wearing sad expressions on their faces. I-Land was a shit storm, and these were the people that had been there through the journey. Even when the staff announced that they were holding auditions to add more members to the group, none of the 11 trainees and 7 idols looked any happier. K made eye contact with Seon across the room. Considering they had spent most of their time together the past month, and even before I-Land, it was natural Seon understood what he meant, even without words. ‘Meet me outside’. The younger looked confused, but nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.” K didn’t give Seon time to protest, already dragging him out the room and through the street. It was around midnight, a few hours since the announcement. All five of them had already received countless congratulations from the others. Oh, and they cried too. Well, the ones who weren’t Seon and K did anyways. Euijoo had spent a good hour patting Daniel on the back, hugging him, holding his hand. The two were good friends, after all, and K was there when the two had promised to debut together after the Enhypen members had been announced. It was understandable he was upset. K could understand, especially since his own silent promise to Seon was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seon’s voice broke K out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” K looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on debuting. Your hard work has paid off.” Seon patted him on the back, giving him a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about you?” K shouted, almost desperately. “Seon, you’ve been doing this for four years. What about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about me?” Seon gently shook off K’s hands that had wrapped around his shoulders. “This is normal, K. Debut isn’t based off how many years you’ve trained.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” K stopped. “They said they’d hold auditions for more members. Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K, there’s a reason they didn’t ask or tell any of us and said they’d hold auditions instead,” Seon sighed. “Just be happy. Isn’t this what you’ve been aiming for? Debut?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But…” K trailed off. The ‘debut isn’t just it anymore’ was left unsaid. Seon could tell. He knew what he K was going to stay. And he remained silent, just wrapping his arms around the Japanese boy. K returned the gesture, bringing the Korean boy to his chest. “Hey, follow me.” And the Japanese boy grabbed Seon’s arm, and dragged him through the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-where are we going?” Seon panted, now running alongside K.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll see when we get there!” K laughed, earlier misery forgotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well would it do you harm to wait up? Unlike you, I was not a sprinter in high school.” Seon scrambled to catch up to the man in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re almost there.” And K ran ahead again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw you!” Seon yelled into the silent Seoul night. No one was out, but again, that was only natural considering it was pretty late, and this road wasn’t one of the main ones. No one was out to witness them, which was good. Wouldn’t want to get into a scandal before your idol career even begins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” K waved when Seon finally caught up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” Seon paused to take in where they were. They were at a park, a children’s park. There were no streetlights here for the most part, so it was dark minus the light from the moon and stars that were clearly visible tonight. Seon joined K on a swing, and the two began their talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” K sighed. “Here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are,” Seon echoed in agreement. Silence settled around them for a while, the two not knowing what to say to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for being with me all these months,” K started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem-” Seon started, but was cut off by K.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me talk first. Please,” K whispered the last part. Seon nodded and fell silent. K began again. “Thanks for just, you know, staying with me. Being a good friend. You were with me, from before I-Land to now. I remember, you were the one who showed me around Seoul. You were the boy who bought me coffee that one time. You were the one who recognized me when we met again at the company. You were the one who gave me advice even before I-Land. And now, even after, you’re still with me.” K took a deep breath. “Look, debuting isn’t just enough anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Seon looked amused, even through his tears (he didn’t know when he started crying he just knew he was crying), flashing a small smile. “Is that your way of confessing your love for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if it is?” K laughed, wiping tears away from his eyes. The two stared at each other and laughed, while snow fell all around them. And maybe, just maybe, they could pretend like everything was going to be okay. Maybe they could pretend they were the same 18 and 20 year old boys who had first met in the winter, one who had been training for two years and the other just beginning. Maybe they could go back to those times where they randomly met on the street unplanned, both going to their respective companies. That one time one showed the other around the city. Later, but still in the past, when the two had properly met at the same company. Training. And recently, in I-Land. And after. K hoped, however unrealistic and impossible it was, that Seon would always be there with him, and he would always be there with Seon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Seon snapped K out his thoughts. “Look at the stars.” K looked up and oh. Oh. They were beautiful. Prettier then they were normally were when he sneaked out here. The moon was out, it’s light shining on the two young men outside. The stars twinkled in the sky, and snowflakes delicately fell all around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seon, I-” K let out a breath, gathering his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh.” Seon tapped a finger to his lips. “It isn’t the end of the world, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-but I’ll probably be in Japan, and you’ll be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me.” Seon shook his phone. “Text, Facetime, whatever. And who knows? Maybe I’ll drop by Japan one day, or you’ll come back to Seoul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” K nodded with confidence. “Yeah. It isn’t the end. We don’t have to change. At least not that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as K stared at the young Korean man beside him, words left unsaid, but were understood nonetheless, he thought. He thought about the past, the present, and the future. He remembered them, the 18 year old boy and the 20 year old from Japan, who had bumped into each other on the street. He remembered that excited boy who had dragged him, a stranger, all across Seoul, showing him around. The random meet ups and curious smiles out on the street. Buying coffee together. Them actually, properly meeting the first time at the company. Training together. I-Land. Performing together. And now, hurdling into the unknown future, one still a trainee and the other preparing to debut. And as K stared at his best friend, partner, comrade, lover, boyfriend, whatever Seon was, he thought. Seon was there in the past, here in the present, and will be there in the future. They had always known each other, ever since K first bumped into the boy on the street, not knowing a lick of Korean. And now here, staring up at the night sky together words left unspoken but completely understood between the two. Things would change, but their relationship wouldn’t. They were there in the past, here in the present, and will be there in the future.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will go down with this ship</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>